A conventional passenger aircraft includes skin membranes that define an outer periphery of the aircraft. These conventional aircraft typically do not include exterior audio speakers due to the difficulties of incorporating conventional audio speakers in the aircraft. For example, a conventional speaker may be mounted outside of the skin membrane, but such an arrangement increases aerodynamic drag and reduces the range/efficiency of the aircraft. Similarly, such conventional speakers may be mounted inside of the skin membrane, but an aperture is needed to expose the conventional speaker cone to the environment. Such apertures are difficult to create and reduce the structural integrity of the skin membrane. Furthermore, these conventional speakers are typically unable to withstand the environmental and operating conditions of aircraft.
As such, it is desirable to provide aircraft and aircraft exterior speakers that do not increase drag or require additional skin membrane apertures. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.